


Hollow Vessel

by Zaijasku



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What happened to Izuku Midoriya?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaijasku/pseuds/Zaijasku
Summary: No cost to Great!In order to protect Hero society heroes always lose something for the greater good, whether it be a drop of blood or a life itself. Sometimes even others...What if fear drove someone to not lose anyone else, even if some sacrifices had to be made for the good of society.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing another story ... Ah!!!!
> 
> However I won't be upset as I deeply enjoyed writing this story, and want you all to comment down below what you think about it!

Uraraka Ochako rushed up the front steps of the famous hero program throughout all of japan and possibly the world, U.A High school. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest from both excitement and anxiety as she walked through the gates of the school. 

_'I can't believe I'm actually here!'_ She thought happily, wanting to make a good first impression all throughout the school.

However what quickly caught her eyes was a green haired boy tripping on the cracked concrete almost about to faceplant.

' _Catch him!'_ Her mind thought as her body already moved and tapped the boy.

"Are you alright?" She asked as the boy turned to look at her, and nodded his head.

Adjusting the boy before she released her gravity, Uraraka couldn't help but feel slight fear wash over her body as the boy stared at her with apathetic emerald eyes, as his pupils had no glow on them.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you without asking, but it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" She asked in a shy manner as he continued staring at her, before nodding his head. ' _Is he mute?'_

"Isn't this all way nerve racking?" She asked scratching her hair from her own nerves rising.

"..." The boy didn't comment but instead shook his head sideways.

"Really you aren't nervous?" She asked in confusion and slight awe.

"No, I will pass." The boy stated as he turned around and walked away towards the school. ' _So he isn't mute.'_

"Oh uh bye!" Uraraka waved as she watched the boy leave.

_ 'So much for first impression, but why did he seem so… Hollow?' _

* * *

After an hour of the Written Exam that Katsuki was fairly certain he passed since he made sure to keep up with his studies greatly, he was sure everything would be perfect until he showed up. 

"What is a bug like you doing here Deku?" Katsuki growled out as he took his seat waiting for the event to start.

"Exam." Was all Deku said and that made him angry as he didn't even look at him anymore.

"Look at me when you speak, or else I'll-" he didn't get to finish as a voice spoke up loudly!

" **HEY!** " A sudden voice rang out throughout the audience.

No one bothered to answer the man known as Present mic sighed and smiled ready to continue his speech. However Katsuki noticed Deku hadn't made a single expression when the hero showed up. ' _Why isn't he fanboying like he used to anymore?'_

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting twenty-minute mock urban battles after this!" The voice hero explained showing testing facilities. 

_'20 minutes, so this is a test of speed?'_ Katsuki thought as he was itching for battle.

"In other words, they won't let you work with others if they are splitting people up?" Bakugo muttered to himself, staring at Deku's card. 

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." Present Mic explained showing off the score of 3 different Points bots.

"May I ask a question?" spoke an extra from the crowd.

"Shoot!" Present mic called out as the light displayed on a tall student with his hands raised.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The extra spoke, making a mockery of a potential information that Present Mic hasn't said yet. ' _Let the man finish first, instead of having a stick up your ass.'_

"Okay Examinee Number 7111, I was getting to that. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points and that guy's an obstacle, so to speak with 1 in every battle center." Present Mic explained showing a silhouette of the Zero pointer.

"It's an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." He finished up with the extra satisfied sitting back down.

With the hero finishing up the explanation, Katsuki glanced at Deku again and growled as he had that same expressionless face since the thing started.

' _Does he think this whole thing is a joke?'_

* * *

Tenya breathed in deeply as he did some stretches his brother taught him, as he was ready for the exam to start. He was ready, and was sure to beat as many robots as possible in the shortest amount of time.

"I will make the Iida family proud!" He muttered to himself as he finished his stretches.

Looking around at the competition, he could see many potential classmates, from the brown haired girl to the blond boy with the belt. ' _Must be accepted by the staff if he was sent here with it.'_

Looking at the last candidate, he couldn't help but frown as the green haired boy stood motionlessly as he stared at the gates. He wasn't stretching or doing anything wrong but he seemed completely apathetic to this exam.

_'Why isn't he getting ready? Doesn't he know the exam will start any second?'_ Iida thought wondering if he should help the boy realize before it was too late.

**"START!"**

Knocking him out of his thoughts he looked up and spotted Present Mic as he continued speaking. "What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! **GO LIKE THE GREEN ONE DID!!!** "

Looking forward, Iida was surprised to see the green haired boy rushing ahead as he glowed with green lightning while tearing a stop sign from the sidewalk, and cleaved through a 2 pointer's head instantly.

' _He already got a point!_ ' Iida thought frantically as he misjudged the boy and followed in his steps in defeating the robots with his quirk powered kicks.

Looking at the boy, he saw him still shredding through more robots with ease, but noticed his facial expression never changed as he decapitated a head off the 3 pointer.

Shaking his head, Iida focused on his points alone, and put his thoughts on the green haired one on the back burner. ' _I mustn't get distracted now!'_

* * *

In a secluded dark room with monitors, stood many teachers watching the shows of each facility all carrying a number of points sticks.

"They have a limited amount of time in a vast area." Nedzu started explaining to the teachers with some paying attention to the new teacher teaching this year for him to learn. 

"They have to draw the villains out from there. Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else." All eyes focused on a participant examining the field with his 6 arms scanning the arena..

"' _Recon and muscles'_ may be part of Eraserheads class." Thirteen suggested examining the potential student. 

"Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances." Nedzu chirped, pulling up a screen of Tenya Iida.

"He could honestly be a part of either class, but Tensei says he could learn from Eraser's ability." Midnight spoke examining Eraserheads betrayal.

"Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation." Nedzu spoke pulling one up of both a blond and a greenete.

"The blond has a battle support item, so he has a hard time controlling his quirk then? Well maybe put him in Eraserhead's class in case of an incident." Powerloader suggested studying the student's belt on a separate monitor.

"What about the green one with the sign?" Midnight suggested.

"His quirk seems to be just super strength, but still punching a bot is kind of rough on the knuckles so I don't blame him for using a sign." Powerloader explained as Aizawa scoffed at the obvious mistake.

"He caused property damage on purpose, a hero should not do that, I could understand if the thing was broken from combat, but that was a perfectly fine sign." Aizawa complained as the others agreed it was unnecessary besides one skeletal man.

"And pure combat ability." Nedzu spoke pulling up a screen of an explosive blond on a mountain of bots.

"Seems like he will get the most points, so I'm stuck with another loud blond this year." Aizawa sighed in disappointment.

"Now hold on there, we may have some very adaptable talents out there which I say is absolutely wonderful!" Nedzu smiled watching the same green haired boy again as he jumped on the roofs and instantly found a pocket of 3 pointers he specifically designed to help those with reconnaissance quirks.

"How did he find them instantly?" Thirteen asked in confusion.

"He made a calculated guess, and it paid off with the main streets being taken over instantly." He explained watching the boy tear through them instantly. 

' _So this is the successor All-Might chose, why does he show no emotion when in battle?'_

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test. Doesn't this year's group look promising?" Snipe spoke examining all the candidates for this year.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come" Nedzu spoke pressing a big red button as he decided to put the green haired child on the back burner.

_ 'Wonder who will rise to the challenge to beat a Zero pointer?' _

* * *

After 15 minutes of constantly using her quirk, Ochako felt like her stomach was about to give instantly.

She suddenly felt the ground rumble as she turned around and spotted something that made her blood freeze in fear. ' _THAT'S A ZERO POINTER!!!'_

There stood a hulking goliath towering above the city, as it loomed over them all with red eyes scanning.

It suddenly brought a fist up to its head and brought it back down with thundering power as it toppled over a few buildings. ' _Such power!'_

With debris flying everywhere, she didn't notice the buildings next to her get damaged as a piece of concrete fell on her leg making her scream out in pain. " **Oww!!!** "

_'I'm stuck! And about to get crushed by a robot!'_ She thought frantically, wanting to find help.

Looking around, she felt despair as all the examinees were running away not passing her a sparring glance. ' _No one is here to save me.'_

With the Zero pointer having its arm reared back for another punch, Uraraka looked at the machine in fear as she awaited her demise. ' _Some one, help me!'_

**"Die."**

With one sudden voice, Uraraka turned around just in time to see the green haired boy stare at the behemoth with his eyes focused. He held the sign in a javelin like hold, and speared it towards the Zero pointer as it penetrated straight through the face. 

His power caused a sudden burst of wind following it as it toppled the robot on it's back, away from the other examinees. ' _He was so cool!'_

Looking back at the boy, she gasped at what she witnessed suddenly. His arm was completely broken and wanted to call for help to check on the boy but was shocked by his face. ' _H-how? How is he not in pain?'_

He stayed there motionlessly, as his face stared blankly at the ruined corpse of the Zero pointer. ' _I.. I have to thank him for saving me, would it make him happy?'_

Mustering up the courage, with her leg now free from his powerful wind, she crawled towards him and spoke up in a shy manner. "I… can I ask you what your name is please?" 

The boy finally stared at her with his emerald voided eyes, as he spoke softly.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Uraraka felt happy she got him to say his name, as she spoke again ready to thank him quickly while she still got his attention. "Thank you for saving me Midoriya!"

However his next words stung her heart leaving her very cold by his intentions.

_**"I wasn't saving you, I was ending my target."** _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at our first day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, I really appreciated the comments and would be glad to hear all your questions and theories!
> 
> Next chapter may be in a few days, as I do have other works I'm working on, just wanted to get the first 2 chapters out!

Walking through the halls of U.A high was a dream come true for Ochako as she finally made it in her dream school. Not only that but she was in THE hero course and she couldn't help but feel giddy about the chance to make new friends.

' _I should be fine, but… what if I run into Midoriya again?'_ She thought slightly ruining her mood. She was thankful to him for saving her, but he just felt so… Hollow. She kept having thoughts throughout the break of Midoriya and couldn't shake the feeling of his aura. 

She had thoughts of him not saving her and getting crushed by the giant robot, accompanied with thoughts of him repeating his words if he did beat the Zero pointer.

' _I wasn't saving you, I was ending my target.'_

She remembered vividly what happened after he said that, as he stood near here without a word. Recovery girl came and fixed her up; however , when she offered to fix up Midoriya, he accepted but then immediately left, not even taking the bus back to the entrance. 

If one didn't notice, he was easy to forget as he just seemed like another face in the crowd. His true strength showed in the face of battle, as she felt in awe at the sheer power and skill when he used his quirk. ' _I know he didn't mean to save me, and probably brushed off my thanks as not meaningful, but still kind of wished Present Mic allowed me to give him at least a few points.'_

She still had a bad taste in her mouth as she begged the teachers to at least take a point away for Midoriya but accepted defeat. ' _Why am I trying so hard to befriend Midoriya?'_

Nearing her classroom, Uraraka shook her thoughts from her head and put on a happy smile with one thought on her mind. ' _If he is in my class, I will just try to understand him better.'_

Opening the classroom door, she immediately noticed a tall blue haired student arguing with a spiky blonde hair student.

"I'm just stating you should respect school property!" The tall blue haired student argued.

"Fuck off four-eyes!" The blond growled as he didn't move his legs from the table.

Scanning around for a specific person, she immediately brightened as the green haired boy was sitting at seat 20. She noticed the seat open in front of him and wondered if there was a seating chart somewhere. ' _There are no seats on the board, so I'll just sit in front of him.'_

Taking the seat, she felt kind of happy to at least know someone from the exam here. If she interacted with anyone else, then maybe she would have seated next to them or chose randomly.

"Nice to see you again!" Uraraka greeted as she turned back to look at him.

He was writing in a small notebook, as he didn't glance her way at all as he nodded. ' _Not one of many words still.'_

A voice spoke up suddenly, knocking her out of making any more conversations with the boy. "See it took you all 6 seconds to quiet down, but it is nice to see you all now seated."

Facing forward she spotted what appeared to be a hobo man emerging from a yellow caterpillar sleeping. Unzipping it and finishing his jelly pouch, the man started speaking again. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you.”

The entire class gasped and Uraraka thought about what they all probably did at the time. ' _He is our homeroom teacher?'_

"I know this is sudden but put these on and head outside immediately," The teacher announced as everyone stared dumbfounded at him.

The only one that moved Immediately she noticed was Midoriya as he walked up to the teacher and grabbed the uniform heading away. _'He didn't even hesitate.'_

"What are all you still doing here, move it." Aizawa spoke, making everyone finally move, leaving Uraraka confused about herself from the people around her.

_'Am I seriously cut out for Heroics if I feel so weak and hesitant?'_

* * *

Standing in the center of a field, Aizawa was counting down the clock for his class's arrival. He expected them to arrive in a few minutes but found it interesting as the top student in the entrance exam showed up first.

' _Izuku Midoriya, the kid that reached 98 points in the entrance exam with 48 of those points being villain points. He has potential but chooses to ignore basic facts such as property damage.'_ Aizawa thought as he scanned the unmoving form of the green haired child.

' _However I can't help but feel disturbed by his complete silence. I wonder what he is thinking about… no matter, I just need to talk to him._ ' Aizawa thought, putting his job first as he will look into Midoriya later.

"I need you as an example for these tests about to come up, so I want you to take this seriously." Aizawa explained as Midoriya only nodded his head, probably taking his words with half a heart.

' _If he thinks this is a game, I'll just expel him._ ' Aizawa thought as both of them stood in complete silence waiting for the others to arrive.

With the rest of the students arriving, Aizawa immediately began his lesson. "Alright today we are performing a quirk assessment test!" 

"A quirk assessment test?" The class commented as he could tell they were already intrigued.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" asked the brown haired girl known as Uraraka.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes,” He replied as the kids got taken aback by the sudden information. ' _This is my class now, and I will put them through hell first to make them great heroes.'_

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks?" He presented the class his phone screen, that had a list of different test categories such as 50-Meter Dash and Ball throw.

"The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." Aizawa grumbled as those lazy government officials were slacking.

He then turned to Midoriya and asked. "Midoriya, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"32 meters." Replied Midoriya not hesitating a second. ' _So he is listening, wonder how he acts.'_

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up and give it all you've got." Aizawa commented as he recorded the ball on his device.

***BOOM***

Still not wasting a second Midoriya launched the ball into the sky as Aizawa wasn't even looking yet. ' _He went full power already?'_

Scanning the damage as the last time he broke his arm Aizawa saw Midoriya still standing. Looking at the arm it was completely fine as the only damage shown was one of his fingers being broken. ' _Clever, I just expected him to use part of his quirk and would have still passed him, but guess he gave it his all instead if he sacrificed a finger.'_

Putting the small part of pride away, Aizawa turned towards the class and started speaking again. "In order to improve you must know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He presented his phone screen to the class, the result was 805.2 meters making everyone gasp.

"805 meters? Seriously?" muttered a blond kid with black lightning on it. ' _Kaminari if I'm correct.'_

"What's this? It looks fun!" A pink girl known as Ashido clapped in excitement. ' _I'm sorry what?'_

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" A boy with black hair and odd looking elbows known as Sero commented.

"It looks fun, huh?" He asked as the class stopped speaking.

"You have thr-" He didn't get to finish as a blond kid known as Bakugo suddenly screamed.

**"DEKU!!!"**

Bakugo suddenly launched himself at Midoriya screaming in anger, as he readied to attack. " **TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU DID THAT YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!"**

Immediately activating his quirk, he wrapped Bakugou up in his capture and made sure to restrain him back from his assault. 

"What? Why are these clothes so strong?" Bakugo growled out in frustration.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa explained tightening his hold on the boy.

"Don't make me keep using my quirk, it causes dry-eye." Aizawa explained as the kid growled out but seized his explosions.

Turning off his quirk he released his capture scarf, speaking with the same bored tone, "We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready." ' _I'll ask about this little stunt later, we are wasting time.'_

Bakugo tsked as he walked back in the crowd followed by Midoriya as he spoke up again. "Since I'm no longer in the process of caring, last place will be expelled."

"The Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Uraraka complained, driving a tick mark on his head.

"Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." He spoke, driving a deep fear into almost every soul paying attention, hoping to make them take the exercise seriously. ' _Midoriya seems like he doesn't care but that could be just his default expression and he is probably taking the exercise seriously.'_

**"All right, demonstrations over. The real thing starts now."**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all enjoy the story! Comments down your thoughts, theories, and questions! 
> 
> What do you all think of Uraraka trying to befriend Izuku?
> 
> How did Izuku get a quirk if he was quirkless?
> 
> Will Aizawa learn more about Izuku later?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the end of the quirk assessment test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And learn the secret of our Green boi!
> 
> Comment down below your thoughts, opinions, and questions. I am curious what you think of this story!

Gritting his teeth in anger as he was pushing himself to grip the stupid device he wasn't able to use his quirk on was annoying. However what pissed himself off more was the fact that Deku somehow passed him with some stupid new quirk.

"308!" A few extras murmured, gawking at the useless idiot.

"That's nearly as close as Shoji's!" A few more extras compared to the three arm bastard.

_'How the hell did he get a quirk? Was he tricking me this whole time?'_ Katsuki thought as he fumed in anger squeezing the stupid device harder.

"Not bad bro, you got the highest out of us non strength users." Some shitty red hair extra admired him.

"Fuck off." He hissed passing him the stupid device.

Grabbing a sip of water, Katsuki glared at Deku again, and found it weird how he wasn't showing any signs of strain, or any emotion at all. ' _He thinks this is a game and is trying to act like we are all beneath him? I'll show him, I'll make him crack and beg for mercy.'_

Remembering the last day before break, Katsuki remembered beating up Deku and threatening him from applying to U.A, he just took it like bitch. However he didn't cry or plead, but still showed pain, he was still useless.

' _I'll show everyone who you really are.'_

  
  
  


* * *

"That's all the test, so time for the results." Mr.aizawa spoke as he turned on a hologram of the test results.

> _1)Momo Yaoyorozu_
> 
> _2)Izuku Midoriya_
> 
> _3)Todoroki shoto_
> 
> _4)Katsuki Bakugo_
> 
> _5)Tenya Iida_
> 
> _.._
> 
> _20)Minoru Mineta_

"Mineta, you heard me earlier, so please leave my class room." Aizawa spoke, shutting off the Hologram projector.

"He wasn't kidding?" Yaoyorozu questioned in disbelief.

"What! But sir I have to become a hero! How else will I get to attract ladies' attention?" Mineta called out in panic.

"That's why you wanted to become a hero? Eww." Jirou spoke in disgust.

"Creep!" Hagakure spoke hiding behind Jirou.

"I don't care why you want to become a hero, I care about you cutting it out for my class, and you have shown no potential so leave." Aizawa clearfield as he glared at the boy.

"But sir! This is unfair and discrimination! Guys back me up!" Mineta called out in plea.

None of the guys decided to speak up and took a step back, in order to not catch the attention of their teacher and possibly be expelled. The only ones who haven't moved at all were Bakugo ,Todoroki, Iida ,and Midoriya.

"Bakugo!" Mineta called out.

"Fuck off Grapist, I don't care about your perverted pleas." Bakugo growled, sparking up a few explosions.

"Todoroki!" Mineta called out again, walking towards the boy.

"I don't care, so leave me alone." Todoroki spoke in a cold manner. ' _Scary_!'

"Iida, what about you!" Mineta pleaded again.

"As students, we have to follow the teachers lead, just do better next time." Iida declared as he adjusted his glasses.

Turning towards the final boy, Uraraka was curious about what his answer would be. Mineta walked up to the boy and went on the ground in a begging position as he spoke. "Midoriya please be on my side, convince Aizawa to give me a chance."

"..." The boy didn't say anything, as he just blankly stared ahead of him as if he wasn't even there.

Reaching out towards the Midoriya's pants, Mineta growled as he was about to tug on him for an answer. "Listen to me Midoriya, don't be a dic-"

Reflexively grabbing the grape pervert, Midoriya threw him across the field as he landed in a metal trash bin. Mineta was bleeding from the impact, but what was more worrisome was the still blank stare in his eyes.

"Midoriya, you had no reason to attack him." Aizawa growled as he wrapped Mineta in his binding cloth.

"..." Midoriya didn't say anything as he turned his attention towards Aizawa with his blank stare.

She could have imagined it, but she could have sworn the teacher flinched from his apathetic eyes. "Better be glad I'm not expelling you too for the stunt you just did, so get out of here problem child you will serve detention tomorrow, class dismissed."

Everyone was still stunned by the sudden event, but that didn't matter to Midoriya as he walked away from the field leaving Uraraka baffled by her mysterious classmate. 

' _What is Midoriya?'_

  
  
  


* * *

With his new hell class finally leaving, Aizawa sighed in disappointment at what he just witnessed today. ' _Midoriya… I know next to nothing about the kid, but the way he looked at me told me one thing.'_

_' **Enemy**.' _

Wrapping up Mineta, Aizawa picked him up and started leaving, having one thought on his mind. ' _He is dangerous.'_

Walking past the wall, a new obnoxious voice spoke in a loud voice. " **Hello Aizawa!"**

"All-Might so you were watching this whole time?" Aizawa questioned.

**"I wanted to scope out what students I will be teaching tomorrow. How did they all seem to you?"** All-Might questioned with a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing too great, as they all are little monsters." Aizawa grumbled.

**"That so? So none of them caught your attention then?"** All-Might asked, lowering his grin.

"One did, but not in a good way." Aizawa clearfield pointing at the broken trash can.

**"Ah, it will be fine Aizawa, I know it personally so I will take up the responsibility of scolding them for their actions."** All-Might explained making Aizawa curious.

"You know Midoriya?" Aizawa questioned.

**"I do, there was a fire at their Apartment a few months ago so they have no home. Give them a break, as times have been hard recently with it's recent loss."** All-Might explained in what seemed to be a somber tone, as he couldn't really tell with that dumb grin.

Now feeling like shit, Aizawa sighed and looked at All-Might again as he spoke up less gruff than usual. "I guess I was too harsh on Midoriya. I will allow him in your care since you know him, but don't allow him to pull this stunt again." 

**"I will Aizawa."** All-Might spoke as he turned to walk away leaving him to think about the kid he just scolded.

**_'I guess I just misunderstood Midoriya.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off, what is it?
> 
> What happened to Midoriya's family?
> 
> Also who will replace Mineta? *Here is a guess, it will be a 1-B student!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka is unsure, new student, and an old threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to post another update as I'm really enjoying writing this story and trying my 2nd mystery genre, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do!

Arriving to class the next day was less stressful but there was the same problem with anxiety in her system that couldn't wash away overnight. ' _May take a few days for me to get used to my class.'_

Looking behind her, she noticed Midoriya staring into a notebook, as he wrote down whatever he was writing. "Hey Midoriya! How are you today?"

"..." Midoriya didn't say anything as he continued writing in his notebook, continuing to ignore her.

"Uh not sure yet, uh… what are you writing?" Uraraka asked, wanting him to say something.

"..." Midoriya continued to say nothing as Uraraka decided to take a peek at his journal. 'What's he writing about if he is ignoring me?'

> _ 'Do not th-' _

"Alright class, settle down." Aizawa called walking into the room and standing in front of the podium.

"As you know your former classmate was expelled, and thanks to some problem child, he now has trauma." Aizawa explained glaring at Uraraka's direction as she turned to Midoriya who gave the teacher a blank stare.

"So with him too scared for re-enrollment to come towards this class, I suggested Vlad we swap students. You can come in now." Eraserhead spoke turning towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a tall orange haired girl, with a ponytail and bangs and teal eyes. She had a slim build, with developed breast around her own size, and looked cute with her sharp look. "Hello I'm Kendo Itsuka, pleasure to meet you all."

' _Oh my gosh, we traded a pervert for another girl! I'm so glad I don't get to sit behind Mineta!'_ Uraraka thought happily as Kendo made her way in front of her to stay seated.

Once she was seated, Aizawa now began to speak, not wasting a second as he started. "I will say this only once, as today you are officially on my time. I will not waste my breath going over information twice as heroes you must learn to get as much information as possible and failures will result in you being a liability if you can't understand if there are hostages or civilian lives at stake." 

This got the classes attention as Aizawa nodded in approval before speaking. "I will now teach you the-"

Looking back at Midoriya for a second, Uraraka shook her head softly thinking to herself.

' _Maybe Midoriya isn't worth my time, but I'm still curious about him.'_

* * *

After a few classes with other teachers, such as Present Mic's English tests or Midnight's Art lessons, it was officially time for lunch.

Sitting at a secluded table, both Uraraka and Kendo showed up with the former really excited. "Hey Kendo, nice to finally get to talk to you."

"Nice to finally talk to you too, your name is Uraraka correct?" Kendo asked unsure if she got that right.

"Yep, and thanks for sitting with me." Uraraka smiled as she started digging into her food.

"It is no problem, and did you expect to be left alone?" Kendo asked in confusion.

"Kind of? I felt really alone yesterday and even today, as no one was paying attention to me and I felt weaker than my classmates." Uraraka explained shyly.

"Did you try talking to anyone?" Kendo asked.

"I did, but he kept ignoring me, no matter how hard I try." Uraraka stated ,looking down sadly.

"Well who is he, I'll knock some manners out of him for being rude." Kendo replied with a grin on her face.

"What! No you don't have to, I was probably being annoying and bugging him constantly." Uraraka replied, waving her hands frantically.

"Still he shouldn't ignore you, and could have just said he wanted to be alone. Still who is he?" Kendo asked.

"Uh his name is Midoriya, and please don't hurt him because of me." Uraraka pleaded.

"The Midoriya boy that attacked Mineta? With what I'm hearing so far, he sounds like a bully." Kendo replied in a disgusted tone.

"No he isn't a bully, he … just isn't a people's person." Uraraka explained with a nervous grin.

"Uraraka you don't know that, but I will be more open minded, however if he hurts someone else I will intervene." Kendo replied giving a thumbs up towards the girl.

"I… yeah, you're probably right." Uraraka smiled as she enjoyed her food.

Kendo stared at the sad smile on the girl, and decided to ask. "Why talk to him in the first place?"

"Oh uh, we kinda met at the entrance exam as I helped him from tripping. Then a few hours later he saved me from the giant Zero pointer and it was amazing." Uraraka explained with a soft smile on her face.

"Then?" Kendo asked, wanting to know more about Midoriya.

Her smile turned towards a frown as a single tear slipped as she spoke up. "I thanked him for saving me, and… he said he wasn't saving me. I don't know why but it hurt, and I felt … I felt like I wanted him to know I meant what I said when thanking him."

Kendo couldn't help but give a soft smile, as she placed a hand on the girl before speaking. "I can tell you a good heart, just give it some time and maybe he will understand."

"And if he doesn't?" Uraraka asked nervously. Kendo couldn't help but punch Midoriya in the face for hurting such a nice girl emotionally but decided to cool her rage and speak honestly for her new friend.

"Then at least you tried."

* * *

Deep underground, the sound of equipment running made up for the eerie silence surrounding the place.

Humming to himself, the man continued his work until he felt an unnerving presence fill the air. Stopping his work, he turned towards the figure and bowed down in servitude before asking. "What brings you here today sir?"

**"As you know the attack on U.A high-school is soon, and Shigaraki has gathered his troops. All I want to know is if the mid-end is ready for deployment?"** The man asked, towering over him in authority.

"It is sir, and just as requested, it has regeneration and shock absorption." He replied in glee of one of his works being put to an actual test.

**"Glad to hear that good Doctor, now what about this new project of yours with those cursed batches?"** The man asked, walking over towards the table with a cursed subject.

"Don't go near them sir, I still have no idea how they might react most of the time." The doctor warned, rushing to his side.

Studying the living corpse, it was supposed to be lifeless but it was constantly glaring at his master. He didn't know why a few of these living corpses ended up this way, but it was fascinating to work on them.

**"What was the cause of death again to these cursed things?"** The man asked, watching the living corpse closely.

"Just like the others, their skulls burst open and they died from brain damage. Just like what you do with those failed low-ends sir, except it seemed it was a massive power output." The doctor explained, in fascination.

**"... I want to test one."** The man stated.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked in confusion.

**"You heard me, I want to test one. I will personally help speed up the process if that is what it takes."** The man stated.

"Sir these things are aggressive, and even then, their quirk capacity is gone and has to be repaired towards its breaking point." The doctor stated in simple terms.

**"I know a young yakuza who can help with that, but you said these things don't have quirks anymore?"** The man asked in interest.

"More like they didn't have a quirk to begin with." The doctor stated.

**"Why do you say that?"** The man asked in confusion.

"These things were originally quirkless, how they had a quirk overload is unknown as even I am stumped as they still have no quirk genes." The doctor explained in frustration.

**"Please do find out soon doctor."** The man ordered in a threatening tone.

"I will, and while you're here, what should we discuss on giving BV-013?" The doctor asked in excitement.

Placing a hand on the corpse with an orange glow, the man spoke with a crazed aura.

_ **"An Idea."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Uraraka give up in befriending Izuku?
> 
> Like Kendo Joining Class 1-A?
> 
> What is this mystery threat, and thier work?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see All-Might and look at our costumes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, as this is a side fic and not one of my main ones. However once I finish a few main fics, it would get higher priority!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and comment down below what you think of this story! I enjoy comments!

**“I AM…”** Bakugou perked as he heard the familiar deep voice.

**“...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”** announced All Might as he went through Class A-1’s door. ' _That isn't fucking normal!'_

The extras all around him recognized him immediately, speaking in excited chatter.

“It’s all Might!”

“Wow, he really is a teacher!”

“That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?”

“Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps.”

However he didn't hear the one idiot that was always spouting nonsense about All-Might. Turning around what he spotted, shocked him from the unexpected development. ' _Deku is fucking ignoring All-Might!'_

Sitting in his seat, Deku was writing in his notebook, not even batting an eye towards the #1 Hero. ' _What the hell happened to the nerd?'_

**“I am here to teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!”** All Might explained grabbing a card.

He flexed with his back turned to the class, then suddenly turned around, holding said card with the word ‘ _BATTLE_ ’ written on it. “ **Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today! Combat training!”**

“Combat training.” Bakugou grinned itching for a reason to use his quirk and possibly against fucking deku of all these extras.

  
  


**“And to go with that are these!”** The hero pointed at a corner, from which a cart with numbered cases rolled into the room. 

**“Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started.”** All the extras cheered for finally being able to wear their own costume.

**"Please make your way to Ground beta."** All-Might explained rushing out the door for some stupid reason.

Opening his suit, Katsuki smiled as he examined his suit and spotted his arsenal.

_'Time to take these for a test run.'_

* * *

  
  


All Might waited in front of the door to Ground Beta, and the hero students appeared. “ **They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware… from now on…”**

The class was fully revealed. They were shining in the sunlight, each of them unique and heroic in their own way. **“...you are heroes!”** All-Might finished.

Soon enough Uraraka came out with her new skin tight hero costume. Looking around she admired her fellow classmates and started looking for her friend Kendo.

"Hey Uraraka!" A familiar voice called out. Turning towards the voice, Uraraka spotted Kendo walking up towards her. 

"Wow you look awesome!" Uraraka gushed out in admiration.

"Thank you and you look great too!" Kendo complimented.

"My costume is a little skin tight, but I still love it." Uraraka explained with a little embarrassment.

"I love my costume as well, it at least gives me free movement for my fighting style." Kendo replied, making Uraraka curious about what that style was.

**"WHY DO YOU HAVE A SWORD!!!"** A voice suddenly screamed out, drawing both girl's attention.

Turning they were met with an armored student berating a cloaked figure wearing a pale mask that sprouted horns with a sword on his back.

"Is that Iida and Midoriya?" Uraraka asked in confusion.

"Seems like it, as I see all the other guys easily and those two are the only ones wearing masks that cover their faces besides Sato." Kendo replied as she scanned the class.

"Well at least Midoriya is covering his face, as his hair is still visible." Uraraka spoke, finding the mask cute in a way.

"Still why does he have a sword?" Kendo asked as her eyes sharpened.

"You're not allowed to carry weapons at school! What are you thinking?" Iida scolded angrily but Midoriya just stared blankly at him. 

"I can't see his eyes." Uraraka muttered.

"Same." Kendo replied.

**"Hold on young Iida, U.A has agreed for it to carry weapons. There is no need to start a fight, as all the paperwork has been signed by your principal."** All-Might explained making Iida stop his scolding.

"Sorry, my apologies sir!" Iida bowed in apology.

"If Principal Nedzu agrees then it should be fine." Kendo shrugged as the class made their way near All-Might.

Uraraka didn't like the word All-Might used to describe Midoriya but decided to drop the subject for later as this was still class. ' _Who describes someone as It?'_

**“Now, it's time for combat training!”** All Might announced.

“Sir! This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?” Iida asked.

**“No, we're going to move ahead two steps!”** All l-Might spoke lifting two fingers in the air.

**“Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside ,But if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate.”** Uraraka became more serious as she understood there would be some villains like that.

**“Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight indoor battles.”** All-Might explained.

The frog girl Tsuyu, tilted her head in question, “Without basic training?”

**“This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up.”** All-Might finished.

“How will wins and losses be determined?” asked a girl with a black ponytail, Yaoyorozu if she remembers correctly.

“Can we beat them up anyway?” asked the explosive pomeranian Bakugou.

“Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?” asked Uraraka worriedly.

“How shall we be split up?” asked Iida.

“Isn't this cape crazy?” asked a knight boy Yuga.

**“Hold on as I'll answer all your questions!”** All Might reassured them.

**“Now listen here.”** he spoke opening a notebook that looked very small in his big hands.

_'A script?'_ Thought Uraraka as she tried not to laugh.

All Might started explaining the scenario. “ **The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes.”**

_'The situation is very American!'_ noted Uraraka wondering if All-Might did this ever.

**“Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!”** All Might took out a box with the word  _ ‘lots’ _ written on.

“They're being decided so haphazardly?” asked Iida.

“Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?” Kendo suggested.

“I see. The discernment to look ahead. Please excuse my rudeness!” Iida apologized bowing down.

**“It's fine. Let's do this quickly!”** Soon enough everyone picked their lots and Uraraka was surprised she got Team A with Midoriya.

“Gu-ess this must be fate so I’m coun-ting on you Mid-oriya!” Uraraka spoke nervously, a bit intimidated by his unexpressive personality.

"..." Midoriya still didn't say anything as he didn't really pay any attention to her. ' _I'm trying! Why won't he pay attention to me!'_

**“The first teams to fight will be...”** All Might pulled two balls from two boxes and revealed them to the crowd. **“...these guys!”**

Uraraka gulped nervously as All Might announced the teams, “ **Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the Villains.”**

Turning she was met with both Iida and Bakugou glaring at her and Midoriya, as she thought to herself.

_ 'These guys are gonna kill me!' _

* * *

Standing outside the building Uraraka was internally panicking as her teammate hadn't said a word and there was no plan in motion yet.

"Uh Midoriya?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"..." Midoriya didn't say a word, but he did tilt his head her way barely.

"So you are liste-ning?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"..." Midoriya continued to not say anything but instead chose to nod once.

"Oh uh good, so have any plans you want to tell me?" Uraraka asked, hoping to hear his voice again.

"... Attack." Was all Midoriya replied.

"Oh uh,... how about we both use my qu-irk to access the roof stealthy and work ou-r way down? Woul-d that be ok with yo-u?" Uraraka asked nervously as this one sided conversation was terrible.

"..." Waiting a few seconds, Midoriya nodded once making Uraraka breathe a fresh air of relief that the boy was willing to work with her… barely.

Standing near the edge of the building, Uraraka and Midoriya waited for All-Might to start the mission. 

**"The exercise is about to start, and no maiming or killing understood!"** All-Might asked. ' _That's weirdly specific.'_

"Right!" Midoriya spoke suddenly, spooking her in surprise as she didn't expect him to respond.

"Uh.. right sir!" Uraraka agreed nervously.

All-Might got on the intercom again and spoke once more.

**_"Let the battle trials start!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something seems off, but what is it?
> 
> Who will win the battle trials?
> 
> Like Izuku's costume as a vessel?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts in this story and what you think will happen next!
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
